Wiki Contribution Guidelines
This wiki is free to edit by anyone and everyone, but we still have rules that need to be followed. Before editing pages, please read through this page so you're aware of what you should and shouldn't be doing. Posting On the Wiki To make the best wiki possible, we need our content to be as useful as possible. Posting edits that don't fit with what we want for the wiki is a waste of your time and ours, so making good edits is in the best interest of everyone. So what do good edits look like? There are no specific formats or other guidelines to follow, but we would like for you to focus on certain things: Accuracy What you post should be as accurate as possible. Editing in false information is not only something that someone else has to fix, but it also makes you look pretty bad. Always double check your info to make sure it's correct before posting. Consistently posting bad information will lead to warnings and eventually a ban if it is kept up. It's not difficult to check the website or even ask people on the discord. An important part of this is providing citations on your page. If you are editing, for example, the page on Mere and add his fight with Chad to the biography section, you'll need to provide a citation to the comic that this happened in(which is comic LV, if you wanted to know). If you see any inaccurate information, you can and should delete it. However, first make sure that it is false. Deleting good content is not very productive. Professionalism Keeping content objective is also important. While humor in articles is going to be unavoidable (we are working with a webcomic here), adding unhelpful content should be avoided. Try to keep personal experiences, opinions, and other content that people won't understand out of the articles. A joke once in a while in the right place is welcome, but if you go overboard your work will be removed. Editing Other's Work Respecting other people's work is very important. When editing existing content, avoid completely deleting stuff unless you've got a good reason. Removing false information and correcting grammar is perfectly alright, and even rephrasing clunky sentences is fine. But if it ain't broken, don't fix it. If what's on the page is speculation, definitely don't take it out. That's someone else's theory, and like an opinion, it can't be really wrong(unless it is proven false in a comic or a comment on the discord). If you want to add your own theory about the matter, add it alongside their speculation. The Wiki Is Not The Website Swords Comics already have an official website separate from this Wiki. This wiki is not meant to be just a better version of the website or vice-versa. The wiki needs to have info the website doesn't, and the website needs to have content not found on the wiki. As such, there are a few things to consider while editing. The two websites must have distinctly different purposes; the wiki should be a compilation of the lore and storylines and be a quick reference if people want to look up elements in the comics, and the website should be the place that people use to actually read the comics, and be the original source material that the wiki is based on. Because of this, full comics should not be posted on the wiki. We don't want any page dedicated to any one of the comics. Having pages on Bread Knight, the Bakesmith, and the Knight's Loaf is great, but no page specifically about the comic Swords I should exist on the wiki. There should also be no full comics as images on the wiki. If you are putting an image on a page, it should be—in most cases—just a single panel, preferably cropped down to only show what's needed. What Not To Do If you are editing pages and not putting in swords related information, you're doing it wrong. Any forms of spamming, trolling, deleting info for no reason, etc will not be tolerated. Do not harass other users on comments and talk pages. Using foul language on pages is okay if you are using them in context of the comics; for example saying that Smith said “Gaah! Shit!” in Swords CLXXX is fine. It's not probably not needed if you are just saying it on a page otherwise. Avoid swearing at users on the wiki. Just use common sense and be respectful of people and of the wiki. Consequences/PSA If you do do something that goes against the guidelines on this page, there will be consequences. Minor infractions will warrant a warning. If you are usually a good editor and you add some inaccurate info to a page or delete other work for no reason, then we'll tell you not to do that and we'll get it fixed. However, more major issues like trolling and spamming random letters on pages will result in a ban. If you're here to troll, you don't need to be here. The length of the ban will depend upon the violation, and we will leave a message on your wall telling you how long the ban was. You can contact an admin to argue your ban if you feel it was unfair. Grammar Grammar on wiki pages should be correct, so please try to make sure that your edits are as correct as possible. If you're not super strong at grammar, it's okay; just make sure to write something like "Needs Grammar Fixes" in the summary of your edits. It's not too big of a deal, we can fix the grammar quite easily. Also try to make sure your spelling is correct, but again, this isn't too big of an issue since it is an easy fix. We request that all content be posted in English, but if you don't write/type English well, run your article through a translator and we will work out the grammar and spelling. Help with Editing: “I Don't Know What I'm Doing” If you're unsure of how to format a page, your best resources are other pages like it. If you want to make a page on a character, look at the already completed Bread Knight page and copy how it's formatted. All similar pages should have the same amount of headings and a similar number of subheadings. The amount of info under these varies from character to character, but we want consistency across the wiki. If character pages have an intro and the sections “Biography”, “Personality”, “Powers and abilities”, “gear”, “relationships”, etc, then all character pages should have these. Here are some basic help pages for editing the most common pages on the wiki * Guide: Character Pages Wiki Syntax Editing pages via the classic editor is how you put awesome coding and formatting on the pages. For how to use this wiki text, go to this page: https:/community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Wikitext Copying the code from different pages is also really helpful for learning how to use it. If you want to learn how to use the more advanced stuff, talk to Storm Crow or learn on Community Central. Community Central A great resource to wiki editors is the Community Central Wiki created by Fandom. If you want help with adding things like videos, gifs, infoboxes, and more, this is a great place to look. Just search for what you're looking to learn in the top bar, and they'll have a page explaining how to do it. Go here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Contents Contacting Admins If you want to add any large features to the wiki, have a complaint or suggestion, or just want to ask how you can help better, you can contact he admins through the discord server in the #wiki channel or on their profile pages.